James the Killer
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. Hello. My name is James Mercer. I have been following this so called Jeff the Killer everyone is talking about. I live in the asylum where he is staying. I have heard all the videos on YouTube about him. And truthfully, it fascinates me how many idiots are in this world! Jeff the Killer is no monster. He is simply your worst nightmare, but for me. (chuckle) He’s my biggest idol. I long to be like him. I have never come face to face with him, but I would like to one day. Jeff is no fictional character made up by some random twisted fuck on a computer. Jeff is real, and he can’t be stopped. I have been labeled insane by my doctor, a “psychopath” or “sociopath” or have been diagnosed with “antisocial personality disorder” But the doctor has been taken care of. You want to know what I did to him don’t you? Well then, read this police report. Police Report Suspect: “Jeffrey the Killer” Victim: Dr. Bill Wolf All in this town know of “Jeffrey the Killer” or Jeff for short. This murder seems as if it was his doing. The detective found who he was, but he is gone know. The suspect entrails have been dragged out of the victims body and placed in a bucket by a nearby dumpster. There is blood written on the wall that says “Looks like you can’t send anyone to that mental institution now..” More needs to be found, but by the multiple stab wounds, and bruises indicate the doing of this so called “Jeff the Killer” More will be written when more evidence is found.” I am now writing again after a week since I had written last. I have now been face to face with Jeff the Killer. My reaction was not what he expected. He expected me to faint with terror, but instead, I greeted him and told him my name was James. He asked in a very confused voice “Why aren’t you afraid? Everyone is afraid of me!” I replied, very calm with a smile and a slight laugh “I love you! You’re my idol, why would I be afraid of you?” He asked “You don’t have what it takes to follow me, you don’t have the thirst for murder that I do!” I told him about the killing of my doctor and showed him the police report. He looked at me and punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach. This didn’t hurt and I didn’t move much but a slight jump back to ease the push of the kick. I countered with a kick to the knee, and as he fell, a knee to the face. As blood ran down from his nose he replied in a cheerful, almost excited voice “Maybe you do have what it takes to follow me, but first, you must hunt with me to see if you are worthy…” I have written this waiting for him to call my name to leave. If I don’t mess up, I could me Jeff the Killer’s partner in murder. I hear a slight laughter, I better go. (4 weeks later) Let’s just say the hunt went well. I am now his partner in murder. He called me James the Killer. I have gotten my skin bleached and a cut in the form of a bloody smile. And don’t forget I burned off my eyelids. I have a black hoodie, and my eyes have been burned to a shade of red and black. My favorite colors, blood and darkness. Blood is what is inside all of us flowing through our bodies, and the ultimate nightmare fuel. Darkness is what you see when you Go to Sleep. And when you go to sleep. That’s when we’re under your bed, ready to slice your throat. That’s when you began screaming for your parents. What you don’t know is that your parents have already been murdered and sliced open. They didn’t do what we said and run. Instead they tried to kill Jeff and I. Decapitation may have been the wrong thing to do, but we don’t care. We don’t feel remorse. We will find you. We will kill you. So go ahead and try to GO TO SLEEP…. Police Report Suspects: Jeff the Killer and James the Killer Victims: Unknown, Riley Blaine, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown, Adam Smith, James Mercer We have found that Jeff may have a partner, James. I guess he thinks that he can be the only James because of his killing of James Mercer. Riley Blaine, and Adam Smith were both parents, and all child suspects cannot be identified. James Mercer was 21 years old. I oddly believe that he may be James the Killer but that is only a theory. They think I’m dead except for the writer of the report. Good thing he’s dead now. Jeff and I didn’t exactly appreciate his slip of the tongue. Jeff and I are unstoppable. We cannot be beaten, and will not rest until we are dead. This leaves me to say what you will hear tonight when you lie in bed getting ready for bed. You will hear two voices say, “GO TO SLEEP.” Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Creepypasta spinoff